A Troyella Story
by jesusfreak1106
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet in college. Love at first sight. Follow them through four years laughing, crying, sex, and drama.
1. Info

**an. This story deals with all of the teenage drama Troyella deals with. Every chapter will have a "Previously on a Troyella Story" and there will be music. If you don't know the song you can look it up on Youtube. Maybe I can post other couples if you want me to. Bold Scene _Italic Music. _P.S They never came from Alberqurque (Spelling) Just different cities.**

A Troyella Story

Zac Efron TB

Vanessa Hudgens GM

Ashley Tisdale SE

Lucas Grabeel RE

Corbin Bleu CD

Monique Coleman TM

Olesya Rulin KN

Chris Warren Jr. ZB

Ryne Sanborn JC

Kaycee Stroh MC


	2. Introduction

Introduction

Won't Back Down - Mat Kearney

Gabriella steps out on the beach. She seems like she's having a hard because she gave up Yale to come to USC with her boyfriend. But at the last minute he switched to UCLA. That caused a big fight and later a break up. It seems like Gabriella has given up on love. A tall brunette guy comes over and notices a beautiful petite girl standing over at the beach frowning.

TB: You know I always thought that coming to college was gonna be like the movies, but I guessed you proved me wrong.

GM: (sarcastic)Oh, I'm sorry I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.

TB: Well let's fix that. I'm Troy. Toy Bolton

GM: Gabriella Montez.

TB: You know, take it from your new friend, I really think you should be smiling.

Gabriella smiled but Troy already walked away.

Sorry it's short but please please please review.


	3. Favor

**"Previously on a Troyella Story"**

TB: You know I thought coming to California would be like the movies, but you proved me wrong.

GM: I'm Gabriella

TB: Troy

TB: Take it from your new friend I really think you should be smiling.

Favor

_Way I Feel - Sanctus Real_

Gabriella had just came back from class. She went into the coffee shop where she had a nice surprise. Troy came up to her

GM: One expresso please

Sales Clerk: $1.50

As Gabriella reached into her purse, she saw a hand place a five dollar bill in front of her.

TB: Keep the change.

GM: Well hello there.

TB: Hey, so don't worry about paying me back. I just may need a favor.

GM: Really?

TB: Gabriella please, If you say yes, I won't beg.

GM: What is it?

TB: Do you think you could tutor me in calculus?

GM: That's your favor.

Troy nodded While Gabriella rolled her eyes.

TB: Gabi,wouldn't hurt you to teach me a numerical expressions with letters.

GM: That's algebra genious

TB: See I really do need you.

Gabriella sighed

GM: Meet me here at 6:00 don't be late.

TB: Thanks.

Gm: Just don't be late.

TB: I promise.


	4. Tutoring

**"Previously on a Troyella Story"**

GM: I'm Gabriella

TB: Troy

TB: Take it from your new friend, I really think you should be smiling.

TB: Do you think you could tutor me in math?

GM: Meet me here and 6:00

Tutoring

**Into The Light - The Chemistry Set**

Troy and Gabriella were in the coffee shop studying calculus. They seemed to be having a great time, like they really like each other.

GM: Okay now do you see how DJ over DT would equal 0.

TB: Then that means t 284.75955 K

GM: Exactly

TB: Well thanks for doing my homework.

GM: No problem, it was fun. Look I have to go meet Taylor. I'll see you later?

TB: Sure

GM: Well, not if you score less than a B on that test.

Just when Gabriella was getting ready to leave, Troy stood up.

TB: Hey Gabriella, Do you want to go out to dinner, you know with me?

GM: Are you asking me out?

TB: You mean a date?

Gabriella nodded

TB: Well not a date, maybe slight gathering of your typical male and female source of interacting.

Gabriella just stared.

TB: Okay yeah a date

Gabriella just stood there for a minute.

GM: Next friday at 8:00?

TB: Perfect

GM: Great see you there!


	5. First Date

**Previously on a Troyella Story**

TB: Do you think you can tutor me in math?

GM: Meet me here at 6:00

TB: Do you want to go out to dinner, you know with me?

GM: You mean a date

GM: Next Friday at 8:00

First Date

**You and Me - Lifehouse**

After a long week of waiting, Friday finally came. Troy was looking forward to his date with Gabriella. He was wearing a black button down shirt with faded jeans. Just when his cell phone read 8:00, He knocked on Gabriella's door. She came out wearing a white flowy skirt with a light blue shirt under a white cardigan.

GM: Right on time.

TB: Well sometimes I'm just fashionably late.

They bothed laughed. Troy pooped his elbow out hoping Gabriella would lock her arm in it, as she did

TB: Shall we?

GM: Of Course

After walking for a while, They both arrived at blue blanket with a picnic basket on it near the school's largest lake. Gabriella's eyes just opened.

GM: Troy, this is too much.

TB: Well, there was supposed to be a violinist but he had the flu. Let me walk you over.

As they bothed enjoyed their picnic, they got up, stated walking and talking about music.

TB: OK, most depressing band. Lifehouse or The Fray?

GM: Definetly The Fray.

TB: For a softy, Jackson Waters or 8mm?

GM: Oh, I love 8mm!

TB: now when you're in love,

Troy didn't finish his sentence because he was into Gabriella's eyes. He slowly leaned in for a kiss, until Gabriella stopped him.

GM: Look Troy, why don't we just call it a night. I'm getting tired.

Troy was just in shock. He paused for a moment unti lhe finallt openind his mouth.

TB: Yeah sure.

Troy walked her over to her dorm. Filled with confusion and hurt, neither of them said anything.

GM: Thanks Troy, I'll see you tomorrow.

TB: Bye.

As Gabriella shut the door Troy just mumbled quietly to himself.

TB: Bye Gabriella.


End file.
